Unity
by Tribute1
Summary: This story is set in ancient Thundera. Its about the first Lord of the Thundercats!


This is my new Thundercat story. I've been thinking about it for a while. I've been really busy lately so I'm not sure when or if I'll finish it but I wanted to give it a go. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A young lion lord vigorously walked down the hall of his palace closely followed by his half- brother.

"Leonydas slow down," he called out.

The young lord slowed and glanced over his shoulder. "Sorry, Trajan. I am rather anxious to see what this is about", he answered.

One of the elders had asked for a private meeting with the new Thunder Mountain Pride leader. To be named to the Elders Council of Thundera, was considered a great honor. They were widely considered to be the wisest Thunderans. Though they held no real power, its members were held in great esteem by the cats of Thundera. It was a foolish king who refused an elder.

The lion overlords held the real power on Thundera. Lions conquered and subjugated the other cats long ago. Clawdian the Conqueror was the first to unify Thundera. He was a just but firm ruler. He would tolerate no disobedience to his decrees. To defy him, brought swift and decisive judgement. Clawdian was quick to consolitdate his power and raise a great army of cats. With a unified Thundera behind him, the lion emperor conquered and exiled the mutants that had long been a thorn in the side of the Thunderans. The cats had known peace for the first time in their history. The planet prospered.

Clawdian over the course of his reign took many wives. It was said his concubines were too numerous to count. With no serious threat to his reign or power, he became more decadent and allowed his sons to rule in his place. They lacked their fathers wisdom and judgement and each son sought his own agenda. Clawdian died without naming an heir.

The sons of the first Emperor of Thundera fought among themselves to determine an heir. The battle raged for years and spread across the planet. Every species of cat suffered great loss during this time. Thundera was great weakened by the costly war. It was during this time that the Elders Council was formed. The Elders advised the empire be split among the surviving sons of the emperor. They became overlord over vast areas of Thundera though none were satisfied with the size and power of their respective kingdoms. The war continued though not to the extreme as before.

The Mutants, long forgotten by the Thunderans, had grown stronger in exile, while the cats were greatly weakened by war. One day, to the surprise and horror of the cats, hordes of hyena, baboon, jackal, and crocodile descended from the wildlands of Thundera. Without a strong central command, the cats resistance was scattered and ineffective. The Mutants were back and once again, made war on the cats. It is during this time that Leonydas becomes leader of the Thunder Mountain Pride Lands.

"The Elder's timing is horrible to say the least", Leonydas said to his brother as he once again quickened his pace. "Mutants have been spotted in the outer savannah again!" He placed his hand on the scabbard that jostled against his leg as he as continued toward his private chamber were the elder was waiting.

"What? We barely survived the last attack", Trajan exclaimed as he matched his brother's pace. The brothers exchanged knowing glances.

The last Mutant attack had nearly decimated the Thunder Mountain ruling family. Their father, Leonis and all of their brothers died in battle. Leonydas and Trajan were the only surviving males. The wives of Leonis acted quickly. Leonydas was named his father's heir even though Trajan was older by two seasons. The daughters of Leonis were swiftly married to their brother. It was done in a great many lion families. Lion males often fought vicious battles for leadership of the prides. No one could claim leadership through one of the young princesses and the strength of the bloodline had to be preserved. There could be no question who the ruled the Thunder Mountain Pride.

"I know brother. We paid a high price for that victory. One we cannot afford again," he said.

"If those cowardly Cheetahs hand only answered our call for help," Trajan said bitterly. "And Shaddin, the leopard king deliberately refused us."

"I don't believe the cheetahs are cowards. They simply have their own battles to fight. They have suffered great losses as well, Trajan," Leonydas answered.

"And Shaddin, will you defend him as well, brother?" Trajan said sharply.

Leonydas stopped and turned to face his brother. Trajan nearly ran into him.

"Must we have this argument again, Trajan?"

"No Leonydas, we will not...you are after all the Lord of the Thunder Mountain Pride," Trajan said as he bowed.

There was an edge to Trajan's voice that Leonydas didn't like but he let it pass with a sigh and turned to continue down the hall.

The door to his audience chamber was just ahead. Two guards snapped to attention at the approach of their lord. Leonydas waved them off. He ran his hand through his tawny colored hair and straightened his cloak before entering the on of the plush lounge chairs was an elderly panther female. She slowly rose from the chair. Leonydas crossed the room and kneeled before the elder. He took her hands and lightly kissed them.

"Elder Sokhana, it is my honor to greet you." The panther female was the oldest member of the Elders Council. The panther smiled. Sokhana was said to be a sorceress of great skill but only warmth and peace radiated from her dark eyes.

"Arise, young king," the female said. The panther female solemnly ran her hands over the stubble forming on Leonydas' chin. Only Pride leaders were allowed to grow beards and Leonydas had only been leader a few weeks. He flushed slightly. He was only seventeen seasons old and a full beard would take time, much to his embarassment. A sadness crept into the elder's eyes.

"I was greatly saddened to hear of your father's death, Leonydas. Leonis was a man of great wisdom. I am sorry for your loss," She said as she kissed the young leader on his head.

Leonydas rose and motioned for the elder to take a seat. He took her arm and helped her back down into the chair.

"Elder, my father always spoke kindly of you," Leonydas said as he sat down beside her. The panther femaled nodded and glanced at the sword. Leonydas followed her gaze. "My father's sword," he said sadly.

"It is a beautifully crafted weapon, isn't it?" she said. "This sword once belonged to the Clawdian. Did you father tell you that Leonydas."

Leonydas sighed. "Elder, I mean no disrespect but surely you have not come here to discuss my father's sword. The Mutants are on the move again and I must..."

The panther female laughed softly, "The young, always in a rush." The elder stood up and walked to the center of the room. "That sword is exactly why I am here, my young lord."

Leonydas gave her a questioning look as he rose as well.

"Draw the sword, Leonydas," she ordered.

"Elder, I don't understand, why..."

"Draw the sword now!" she demanded.

Leonydas' heartbeat quickened. Something had changed about the demeanor of the panther female. Leondyas slowly drew the sword from its scabbard. The sword was beatitfully crafted with the symbol of Clawdian the fist emperor set in the pommel. His father had told him many stories about the great sword of Clawdian when he was younger. He memorized every battle, every song, every detail of the great battles against the Mutants. Leonydas nearly dropped the sword as the symbol of Clawdian seem to pulse.

Leonydas could feel the power of the sword. It filled the room.

"Wh-what is happening?" he asked.

Tears ran down the elder's cheek, "The legends are true. We are saved, young one, we are saved."

"Elder, what do you mean? What is this?"

"Thundera is saved! And you will unite us Leonydas!"


End file.
